The invention relates to a method of assembling a crane having a telescopic boom which has a coupling section, a telescopic cylinder supported therein and at least one telescopic section.
Telescopic booms comprise a coupling section and a plurality of sections displaceably supported in said coupling section. The drive for telescoping the boom takes place via a telescopic cylinder which is attached at the end side in the region of the coupling section base.
It is possible in dependence on the dimensioning of the crane that the telescopic boom is too heavy for transport with the crane. In this case, the telescopic boom is dismantled for the transport and is moved to the deployment site separately from the crane. With very long and heavy telescopic booms, it may be necessary to disassemble the boom into individual telescopic sections or individual groups of telescopic sections for the transport and only to assemble it at the deployment site.
Individual telescopic sections of a telescopic boom are typically supported in one another via different support positions for a relative movement. First support points are provided at the outer periphery of the lower end at the inner telescopic section for this purpose. The support points are firmly fixed to the inner telescopic section and move with the inner telescopic section during the telescoping movement. A second support point is provided at the outer telescopic section in the region of its collar. This support point is fastened in a fixed local position at the inner periphery of the collar.